Chapter 9: A Road of Brambles
A Road of Brambles is the ninth chapter of Captain Listrata's Campaign. The weather was clear, the soldiers in good spirits and we encountered nothing more threatening than the occasional bandit. We were making quick progress when my quartermaster informed me that food was missing. Significant amounts; far more than the culprits to be mere rats or the occasional double ration. A siege would be out of the question if the army didn't get to Corma soon. Someone was stealing from me, and I needed to know who. I lay in wait outside the food supply that very evening. Battle 1 Opponent Osfrith: Foe begins game with: -3 Dialogues Start: Listrata: Feeling a little hungry? Osfrith: Who's there? Captain Listrata! L: Is there a good reason you're hauling away my grain? O: Just looking out for myself, Captain. Man's gotta survive. L: Survival is no longer an option for you. Game: L''': Out with it then. How much are the Siani paying you? O: Thrice what you're paying, Captain. And I didn't have to hurt anyone. L: You don't think starvation counts? L: Look around you at everyone who will have to go without food. O: You've got it wrong. You wouldn't let us starve. O: All we'd have to do is give up the siege. '''O: I knew taking more would get me caught, double for one more run they said! L: And yet, you still did it, which makes you double the fool. L': Who are you working with? Give me your co-conspirators and you may live. O: Maybe you'd spare my life. But your men would never forgive a traitor. L: So you aren't working alone then? Good to know. ''Defeat: O: I should ask for a bonus for this. Victory: O: The Siani gave me a vial just in case. L: That protects their secrets, not you. O: Going like this is a quicker death than you'd give me. O: This... this is it then... Dear god, grant me mercy. Grandmaster Notes Player Deck Suggestions End Battle Text Despite his claims of payment, the man was devoid of gold. Clearly he was not working alone, and his partner did not want the money to go to waste. I tore through the ranks until I found a soldier with an abnormally large amount of gold in his packs. Battle 2 Opponent Johannas: Begins game with: +10 Dialogues Start: Johannas: I don't care if you're the Captain. You can't go through my personals! Listrata: You will find that I indeed can; and I will know where all this gold comes from. J: I have a... a side venture. Nothing to do with you. L: I don't give a damn if you're whoring yourself around to the troops. L: But you still wouldn't be making this much. J: I could be better at it than you think. L: Or you could be spying on me for the Siani. L: Come willingly or be taken by force. J: You got me all wrong Captain, but I'm not going with you. Game: '''L: Do you have a better explanation for this gold? L: Because I am reasonable and I would prefer to be proved wrong. J: I've been betting on your many victories! L: Please, what fool would bet against me? L''': I could just start slicing off body parts until you tell me. J: I am a loyal soldier! L: I'll make sure to only slice off unimportant bits then. '''J: Do you treat all your faithful soldiers this way? L: Not the ones that are actually faithful. J': I am innocent! L: You doth protest too much. J: That money is honestly gained! L: I would respect you more if it were plundered. ''Defeat: J: You should have left me alone. I didn't want to kill you. Victory: L: You were a better spy than you were a soldier in the end. L: Not that you were good at either. L: Take him and his friends for questioning, and have the remainder of his possessions brought to my quarters. Grandmaster Notes Player Deck Suggestions End Battle Text A letter addressed to the Siani was found on his person, detailing my army's projected movements. The proof of his treachery was reassuring for my men. I wrote a new letter, presenting an over ambitious deployment, with a fatal weakness. The Siani would strike at it, and we would be ready. Battle 3 Opponent Lucca: Begins game with: An army (Militia, Mercenary, Soldier, Knight, and Ballista), Foe begins with Surprise Dialogues Start: Lucca: Surrender now, and we will kill you quickly! Listrata: Yes, that. Repeat it to yourself and give me your answer. Lucca: You are ambushed and outnumbered! Stand down! L: My, you've grasped your situation perfectly. Now what is your answer? Lucca: Enough of this, it is time to die. Game: '''Lucca: We have you surrounded, and we outnumber you three to one. L: Can you actually count? Lucca: Impossible... Our sources said your army was half of the size it is! L: And that's not counting the troops currently flanking you. L''': Have you decided? Lucca: Decided what? L: Why, if you will take your own offer, a quick death still awaits. Lucca: Your heathen tongue shall soon be loosed from your troublesome head. '''Lucca: The marching orders, the troop formations, all of them faked? Lucca: One of our spies must have been compromised... L: Don't be ridiculous. I compromised them all. Defeat: Lucca: Your army may be large, but it lacks discipline. Victory: L: I'd love to take my time on you but fortunately for you, I'm in a hurry. Grandmaster Notes Player Deck Suggestions End Chapter Text The Siani ambush had been defeated with minimal losses, but we could not afford to stop and celebrate. If I did not get to Corma soon, there would be no food left at all. Bonus Battle Unlocked by not playing any special Coins during previous fights. Opponent Valdorian (Metris): Each turn, 50% chance: Draw a card from foe that isn't a coin Start Battle Text No one had informed me of a visitor, but when i returned to our camp, a particular person awaited me in my tent. He appeared unarmed, but i knew better than to trust he was. I drew my sword. He held out his hands as if in surrender. '' Dialogues S''tart: Listrata: This is the feeblest assassination attempt yet. Valdorian: If i wanted to kill you, you would be dead. I am here to warn you... L: Are you pretending to be concerned for my safety? How amusing. V: Listen, child. Something terrible is coming and you should stay away. L: Don't you call me child. Game: V''':I do not seek to keep you from Corma, by all means, march on Corma! V: Just, wait a few weeks. L: A few weeks would give them ample time to build their defenses against me. '''V: If you want Corma, I will help you. If you need food, I can provide that. L: And if you need your head removed from your shoulders, I can provide that too. V: You plan to invide it, but Corma is our last defense and it needs to be standing. L: I plan to reclaim Corma, not invide. It belongs to me. V: There will be no Corma for you to own if you do not stay out of the way. L: What comes old man? V: I cannot say. Defeat: V: Removing you by force was the only option left to me. Victory: V: You bring doom to Ausonia if you continue. L: I shall not heed the cryptic warnings of a paranoid old fool! Grandmaster Notes Player Deck Suggestions The following deck can handle all 4 fights. * Power: ** Usury++ * Prosperity: ** Wealthy Patron++ ** Vintner++ ** Serf++ ** Loan++ * Faith: ** Supplicant++ ** Synod++ ** Miracle++ * War: ** Knight+ ** Knight Category:Campaign